


Weakness

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, More Gay Disaster!Yaz, SOFT GAYS, i'm smooth 13 trash, soft couch cuddles, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Graham and Yaz have a chat and Graham gives her a bit of a nudge. Also Yaz comforts the Doctor.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	1. Appetite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mag_lex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_lex/gifts).



> Okay, I'm sorry, but this fic idea was just too good to pass up. Partly inspired by a picture of Jodie with her hair in a ponytail.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz and Graham chat and the Doctor is thirsty.

Graham sat on a hexagonal step on the far side of the console room wearing a wistful expression. It had been 6 months since he had lost Grace. That beautiful mad woman he'd fallen so hard for had given her life for him. That fact had been made more poignant due to his beating cancer. Traveling with the Doc had helped a lot, but of course, he still needed time to process it every now and then. 

"You alright there, Graham?" Yaz asked. taking a seat next to him on another step. 

"Been thinking." 

"About Grace?" 

"Yeah. Every day. Don't get me wrong, goin' off with the Doc and witnessin' history has been great 'n all. But... when we're not off doin' all that, I like to take a little time to myself and reflect on the brief time we had together." 

"Did ya ever feel... like you had a sort of soft spot for her? Like she was your... weakness, I guess?" she asked. 

He could sense the unasked question in her voice. Clearly, she was feeling the same way about the Doc. Didn't need a detective to figure that one out. Well, he might as well give her a little nudge while he was at it. 

"Oh yeah. She always had some clever way of distractin' me. Whenever I was workin' on some paperwork, she'd bop up behind me and start whisperin' naughty things into my ear. Made it proper difficult for me to concentrate. I learned the hard way that it's best not to fight it," he finished with a knowing grin. 

Her heart picked up speed. "How- how d'ya mean?" 

"Oh, come off it, Yaz! It's obvious you fancy the Doc. Don't think I haven't noticed, cos I've seen you steal glances at her behind her back. I'd say she's your weakness, am I right?" 

She sighed. She really had tried her best to hide it, but some things just weren't easily hidden. Especially from somebody more experienced than her. Still, it was oddly a relief to have had someone find out. Particularly since that someone was Graham. 

"Yeah. Definitely wasn't expectin' her to be wearing a suit, especially with her hair tied back like that. She jus' looked so-" 

"Dominating?" he suggested with a cheeky grin. 

"Graham!" Yaz blurted, her face flushing. She gave him a gentle shoulder shove, which he returned, chuckling. 

"Whatcha chattin' about?" came the Doctor's voice, light and airy. 

Yaz yelped and made like she was going to run away, but he pulled her back down to his side. She groaned, putting her head in her hands. 

The Doctor came bobbing around the corner of the console. She was indeed wearing a suit and her blonde hair was tied back into a short ponytail. 

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked, tilting her head. 

"Erm, we were jus', erm, talkin' about-" 

"Weaknesses!" Graham piped up. 

"Not helping!" Yaz hissed through clenched teeth, determinedly not looking at her girlfriend.

"Oh, I know lots about those! We talkin' the romantic sort?" 

Graham pointedly nudged her with his elbow. 

"I suppose," she mumbled, standing up abruptly and walking the other direction. 

"Care to explain how it starts?" he asked. 

"Well, first ya start out wantin' to be 'round this person, right?" She paced as she talked, gesticulating all the while. "It's barely noticeable at first, but it eventually gets to the point where ya light up every time they come into the room." 

Yaz stood on the other side of the room, sneaking glances as she listened. Most likely, this would end with the Doctor seducing her. No doubt her stubbornness would only fuel her equal determination to soften her, but perhaps Graham was right... The Doctor looked in her direction and grinned. Yep, she was done for. 

"Then ya start gettin' a tad nervous around 'em," she explained, sauntering her way over towards her girlfriend. "Your heart, or hearts, dependin' on the species, start to jump up when you hear 'em comin'." 

Yaz moved over again, but clearly she was only delaying the inevitable. Why did she insist on fighting it if she wanted it so badly? She suspected part of it was because she didn't want to be such an easy target for the Doctor. Yet it seemed to make things easier for her. She could shut her up with a kiss, but if she was being honest, she preferred it this way. 

"Your knees start turnin' to jelly. Then ya get all tongue-tied, trippin' over every word," the Doctor breathed, eyes glinting with mischief. She advanced on Yaz until she was inches from her. Grinning, she wrapped her arms around her waist and gently placed her chin on her shoulder. 

"Finally, you become absolutely _helpless_ as you melt into their embrace..." she whispered. Yaz sighed, finally surrendering to the powerful heat inside her that had become almost too much to bear. 

"Y'know, ya really don't have to fight it love." 

"Maybe I wanted to make ya work for it," Yaz murmured, a sly smile curving her lips. 

"Mmm... I think you made it easier for me, actually..." 

"Oh, shut up." 

"Make me..." the Doctor purred. 

"You gonna be alright, Graham?" Yaz asked as the Doctor pulled her by the hand towards the bedroom. 

"Knowing you ladies'll be having the time of your lives, I'd say so!" he called back cheekily. As they left, he pushed himself up from the step and walked over to the TARDIS doors. He opened them, revealing a vast, luminescent nebula. Perhaps Grace had rubbed off on him, just a little. No doubt she'd have given him guff about that. Ah, well. He may have lost his love, but he'd helped someone find another. 


	2. Couch Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz gives the Doctor some much needed comfort. Set after Orphan 55.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I really was planning this to be only one chapter but I thought of another one last night and I had to write it.

Yasmin Khan smiled down at the Doctor, who was cuddled up next to her on the sofa. She and Graham had insisted on taking a break at his flat after their disastrous run-in with the Dregs. Even then, she had refused to settle down. Like a caged tiger, she paced about, apologizing profusely for recent events. The Doctor had been so preoccupied with her stress that she hadn't noticed Yaz coming up behind her. So when she felt her girlfriend's slender fingers run through her hair, she raised no objections as she was dragged over to the sofa. 

It was definitely a welcome sight to see her expression shift from one of pent-up worry to one of serene bliss as Yaz continued to move her fingers through the Doctor's hair. There seemed to be an angelic glow about her, with the soft smile playing on her lips. Her eyes were closed peacefully, but not in slumber. Moments of serenity were few and far between, so when one came along, she was not one to pass it up. 

"Seems I was able to finally find your soft spot, love," Yaz teased gently. 

"I'd say so. I must admit, it's rather nice for a change, me bein' wrapped around your little finger," the Doctor murmured. 

"I'll try to take advantage of it while I can, 'cos I expect it won't last long." 

"Clever girl." 

"Well, it'll still make a nice counter for your underhanded tactics." 

"I don't see you complainin' after I've used 'em though." 

"Oi, I'm s'pposed to have the upper hand here, remember?" Yaz joked. She reckoned she was getting rather good now at the romantic banter. Now was probably as good of a time as any. The Doctor laughed softly, nose scrunching. Oh, that was _adorable_. She leaned down and gently kissed her nose, which only made her laugh more. 

"Got a thing for my nose, 'ave we?" she teased. 

"I can't help it, it's like your face practically screams cute when it's doin' that," her girlfriend remarked. 

"Your enjoyment of my nose is duly noted!" 

With that remark, both women cracked up. Yaz removed her hand to grip the side of the couch as she laughed. Tears began to pour from her eyes. Whenever she gathered her composure, she'd lock eyes with the Doctor and they'd start up all over again. The Doctor fared no better, her entire face scrunching up while she guffawed heartily. Eventually, when the laughter finally subsided, the Doctor glanced up at Yaz. 

"Oi, who said you could stop?" 

"It's your fault for makin' me laugh like that!" she retorted, placing her hand in her hair again. 

She chuckled again before falling back into a comfortable silence. 

"I jus' wanna stay in this moment forever with you." 

"You and me both, Doctor," Yaz replied, continuing to stroke her hair. 

She smiled, nuzzling into her girlfriend's chest. She felt Yaz's fingers tickle gently behind her ears and let out a soft, pleased growl. 

Yaz sighed in mock exasperation. "You jus' couldn't resist that, could you?" 

"Nope. Can't have ya forgettin' who's in charge." 

"But you'll still let me do this for ya, right? Especially when you're stressed?" 

"Definitely." 

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make this a gift! Hope you like it, lex!


End file.
